Jar of hearts
by sakuxsyao21
Summary: what will Sakura do when she finds Syaoran cheating. There is a talent show coming up so why not get revenge? will he come crawling back?
1. 1st broken heart

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Jar of hearts…

Chapter 1

Sakura walked towards the fountain when she heard noises coming from behind it. She looked to see her boyfriend, Li Syaoran in a lip lock with another girl. The other girl was Natsumi one of the prettiest girls in tomeda high school. Sakura was another. She made a slight sob which caused them to break apart. Syaoran turned to see sakura there sobbing. He smirked.

" if it's not clear we're over sakura." He said his voice sending chills down her spine.

"why, why would you do this to me."

"cause I had enough of you you're too plain for me," he replied.

"oh I see, well then I guess it was true, what Tomoyo said to me was true that you were a playboy. But I just ignored her because I love you well _loved you._ Sayonara Syaoran." She then turned and walked away until she was certain he couldn't see her anymore. She broke down in to hysterics sobbing like crazy. After she finished she went to Tomoyo's house because she couldn't face her family like this.

When she arrived she rang the door bell and Tomoyo answered.

"oh hi sakura, I thought you were going to see li-kun." She said. When sakura heard his name she broke down and started crying.

" you were right t-Tomoyo he is still a playboy I should have listened to you. I am s-so-sorry,"

"don't worry it will be ok let's go into my room ne..."

A/N:I Hope u like it remember

r and r

r and r


	2. Revenge Plan

**Authors note :**

**Ok so here I am again sorry if you waited long but my darn keyboard wasn't working so I had to get it fixed. Oh and in the previous chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is:**

**Disclaimer – I do not own card captor sakura I only own the plot of my story.**

**Oh and I plan to make this story have 3 or 4 chapters ok soooooooooooo**

**On with the story!**

Summary of the last chap:

Sakura found her bf li Syaoran cheating on her with a stupid bimbo called Natsumi. Shortly after hat he breaks up with her. Sakura, who is obviously upset ran to Tomoyo's house and explained the whole thing little did she know Tomoyo has a plan in her mind to make li suffer...

Chapter 2: Revenge...

Tomoyo was sitting on her bed with sakura after she had finished explaining what had caused her to break down into hysterics. She had this thoughtful look on her face then suddenly came up this this idea.

"Hey saku, did you know that there is a talent show coming up soon, precisely in two days " she asked

"Hmm, oh yeah the one where you get to win one thousand pounds, and a record label why." Sakura answered.

"Well I was just thinking why not use It for revenge? And plus getting a thousand pounds and a record label is a bonus, and we all know with my fashion sense and your awesome voice you would easily win this thing. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Um, I don't know, what the heck should I sing?"

"Sakura you have got talent at not only singing a song but also writing one. Just try and I know you will succeed after all you are sakura kinomoto a girl who doesn't lose without trying." Tomoyo praised

"You know what I'll give it a try thanks 'moyo, you're always there for me," the brown haired girl was close to tears.

"No problem that's what friends are for ne," she giggled in reply.

"Yep,"

**AFTER 2 MORE HOURS OF TALKING**

"Ne ne saku it's getting late we should go to sleep we have school tomorrow too," Tomoyo yawned.

"Hhhmmmmmm," she replied half asleep already.

"Goodnight saku."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok now that is the end of chapter two. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or any grammatical errors but I tried my best. I hope you liked chapter two and remember to review.**

**I am quite sad because this story didn't get any reviews yet. But I hope to change that. **

**And please give me some tips to improve my writing and give the readers a better story to read since I am an inexperienced writer.**

**I am working to the best of my ability and my other story A Princess A nerd And A Popular is going to have a new chapter released sooner or later but any way please keep one reviewing my stories and I hope to make new ones soon**

**Ta – ta for now **


End file.
